The Right Powers
by AccioVoldemortsNose
Summary: Tony builds a teleportation device and Gwendolyn Powers is the first one to use it. However, she finds herself in a parallel universe where a girl named Becky Andrews as a few things in common with her. Co-written with Justasmalltowngirl2713, features our OCs.


**Hello everyone! So yeah, this is a combination between Gwendolyn Powers and Becky Andrews who was created by Justasmalltowngirl2713. We loved writing this together and hope you all enjoy it as well! It, however, takes place obviously before the two OCs are married.**

* * *

**The Right Powers**

It was a cold December day as Gwendolyn Powers dressed up warmly in layer after layer of clothes. Snow hadn't started falling in New York yet making the cold even worse. At least when there was snow, the winter chill had a purpose.  
Gwen had already decorated the ranch home she shared with fiancé Steve Rogers with the colors of red and green. A Christmas tree sat in the living room covered in ornaments, lights and garland. At the top was a shining star.

"I swear," said Steve as he buttoned his top up, "if Stark starts talking about a Christmas party again I might hit him."

Gwen suppressed a smile. "Or about shawarma. That man needs and intervention."

She felt Steve's arms snake around her from behind as she tried to tame her wild curls.

"Stop fussing," he muttered. "You look beautiful."

Like always, heat rushed to Gwen's face at his words and she turned around in his arms to kiss her.

After finishing getting ready, the two got into Gwen's blue Volkswagen Beetle, as she refused to ride his motorcycle in the cold, and drove to Avengers

Tower. The building still stood tall with the large "A" on the top. Tony had even suggested adding "vengers" to it, but Daisy Johnson had immediately insisted that was a bad idea as everyone then knew where the Avengers hung out. She said it was Superhero 101.

Steve parked the car and the two got out, Gwen's bag over her shoulder. They entered the elevator, hands intertwined.

"Good morning Captain Rogers and Agent Powers," greeted JARVIS.

"Good morning," answered both Gwen and Steve.

"Mr. Stark would like to see both of you in his main lab."

"Bring us up," replied Gwen.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Tony's main lab. It was spacious and definitely screamed Tony. Things were laying around and Gwen didn't know the names of half the devices that sat on the counters. However, today seemed different as Tony had more than just Bruce Banner and Hank Pym in his lab. There was also Director Fury and Phil Coulson.

"Gwenie!" exclaimed Tony as he saw her and Steve. "I want to show you two something."

"Now just hold on a second," said Fury. "You don't even know it works."

"What works?" asked Gwen.

"I built a teleportation device," answered Tony.

"_We_ built a teleportation device," corrected Hank.

"You have to admit I did about ninety percent of the work."

"Ninety?" repeated Bruce.

"Okay, eighty."

"That is not the point, Stark," said Fury. "The point is that we are _not_ randomly sending someone through it."

"Then how else can we test it?"

"We could get Loki back here," suggested Bruce.

Gwen scoffed. "He's not gonna try to take over the world! Why not Eros?"

"Yeah," agreed Tony, "we could trick him into it with a banana or something."

"I could do it," said Gwen.

"No, no, no," argued Steve just as Tony exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Agent Powers," said Fury, "you do realize how dangerous this is, correct?"

"Don't worry," said Tony. "I have this." He picked a device off of a counter that had a blue button on it. "If she wants to come back, this'll do the trick."

"There are so many things that could go wrong though!" exclaimed Steve.

"That's true," agreed Bruce, "but someone has to try it."

"Why not you guys?"

"Gwenie's probably the most charismatic out of all of us. If she finds other life she can talk her way out of becoming dinner if that's what they do. Also, have you seen this button that'll take her back?"

"I don't like it."

"I think she should do it," said Phil suddenly.

Gwen turned triumphantly at Steve who looked like he wasn't sure whether to drag her out of there or throw a hissy fit. So instead he sighed.

"Fine," he answered. "Just don't take too long."

Gwen smiled happily and kissed him quickly.

"Well, then come with me!" exclaimed Tony who seemed very pleased with this.

He led her to the back of the lab where a Stargate like machine stood. It was circular and made of steel. In short it was pretty futuristic looking. Tony handed her the button device and she could feel Steve pull her aside. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Gwen. "I mean, it could be fun."

"It won't ve fun if you die," he muttered under his breath.

"Are you ready?" asked Tony who was standing next to a control panel.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gwen replied

"Good. When it opens, go through it immediatley. I don't know how long it'll stay open. If you want to come back, just press the button. Another portal should open and you can go through. If you're not back in an hour we'll go in after you. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright."

Tony messed with few buttons and the Stargate sparked to life. A clear liquid looking substance spread throughout the circle and Gwen looked back at the others once more before jumping in.

There was nothing that could've prepared Gwen for teleporting. She had thought it would be like when one used a Portkey, but instead it felt like she was going down on a rollercoaster. She closed her eyes, afraid of what she'd see. Maybe this had been a terrible idea.

But then it all stopped. Gwen could feel air and could hear cars honking at heach other as they drove past. Gwen slowly opened her eyes.  
She was in Times was odd how she was still in New York. She turned around and could see Avengers Tower standing and assumed Tony might have teleported her outside. But something seemed wrong.

Just to be safe, Gwen decided not to go to the Tower right away. Maybe this was a different world, like a parallel universe. Wouldn't that be something?  
Gwen entered a nearby coffee shop, lost in thoughtShe almost didn't notice a woman exiting at the same time and walked right into her.

* * *

Becky finished paying the barista and grabbed the two coffees off the counter. Her fiancé, Steve Rogers, was supposed to meet her at their favorite coffee shop around the corner from their New York City apartment, but to no one's surprise, he was late. When they had first begun dating, his true military colors had shone brightly—he was always exactly five minutes early, prepared for whatever the occasion was. As the years had gone by, however, he seemed to get lost in his workouts or spending time with his friend Tony Stark. She wasn't worried though—he always showed up eventually.

She had walked over to the coffee shop right after finishing up work over at SHIELD headquarters. Apparently, Director Fury had ordered that work begin on a portal that would transport a person to another dimension. The idea seemed ridiculous to Becky, but he had wanted her to check out the possible side effects to a person being transported, so she had headed out to the coast to take a look. So far, she had saw nothing wrong with the machine, but it was still in its early stages.

The other customers had given her strange looks, dressed in her white lab coat. Her name was written in perfect cursive just above her chest with a small SHIELD logo below it. It was nearly inconspicuous, so she didn't bother taking the coat off. Director Fury would probably get on her case about it, but she didn't care. It was just a quick stop at the coffee shop.

Becky glanced down at her watch, noticing that Steve was now ten minutes late, and decided to wait for him outside. However, being the klutz she was shown to be, as soon as she opened the door into the chilly winter air, she walked right into an unsuspecting bystander, spilling coffee all over both of them.

"Shit!" Becky yelped, looking down at her stained white jacket. Fury was going to kill her. She'd worry about that later—she had spilled coffee over someone, right? She finally looked up to find a blonde woman, about the same age and height as her, covered in coffee as well. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

The woman wiped the front of her winter jacket, shaking her head. "No, don't be—it was my fault." Her face was scarlet, and Becky chuckled to herself, thinking of Steve.

"It clearly wasn't—I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I should probably start looking at where I'm walking," Becky said, reaching a hand down to pick up the now empty cups. "Can I buy you a coffee or something to make up for it? I have to go back and buy mine anyway. It's the least I can do."

The woman shook her head, waving her hand at Becky dismissively. "No, that's not necessary, it wasn't even your fault."

Becky chuckled, rolling her eyes—a nasty habit that Steve would always tease her for. "I insist." She grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her into the warmth of the coffee shop. The smile on her face showed she was happy to be out of the cold.

"I'm Becky, by the way," she introduced herself, turning to face the blonde. She held her hand out, and the woman shook it. "Becky Andrews. And you are…?"

"Gwendolyn Powers," she responded immediately, looking over Becky. "I'm sorry, if you don't mind me asking…is that a SHIELD logo on your coat?"

Becky looked down, eyeing the yellow eagle, and sighed. If this woman was some fangirl and started rambling about "how hot the Avengers were," she would throw up. "Yeah, I work there. I'm the Director of the Medical Ward."

Gwendolyn visibly brightened, offering Becky a large smile. "I work there, too. It's actually a bit of a funny story, really…"

Becky gave her a sideways glance, smiling. "I like funny stories. I've got time—my fiancé's late as it is."

Gwendolyn's eyes immediately snapped to Becky's left hand, eyeing the ring there. "Oh, congratulations," she said, offering the woman a smile. The blonde lifted her folded hands up into the air, showing a similar looking ring. "I'm engaged, too."

Becky eyes flickered to the ring and then quickly back at hers, shaking her head. That was weird. They were…eerily alike. "Congratulations to you as well, then," she said, stepping forward in line. "But we can talk about that later. I'd like to hear about this funny story."

Gwendolyn recounted the tale of how she had arrived here and Becky listened with a smile. It seemed just like Tony to send a young woman through some teleportation device. Given, the woman seemed highly capable, but that was beside the point. There was one thing amiss, though…

"So, you said that you just went through the device…but I know for a fact that Tony isn't currently in New York. He's in Malibu for the weekend. Couldn't take the cold," Becky said with a scoff.

Gwendolyn visibly brightened, her eyes going wide. "It did work then!" Becky's eyebrows knit together and she looked at the woman in confusion as she sipped her coffee. They had made their way over to a table in the front of the shop by a window overlooking the street.

"I think Tony transported me to another dimension, if that makes sense," the blonde said, making Becky raise her eyebrows.

"Get out! Fury's working on one of them right now—I had to go check it out for him today. It's not quite finished yet, but it's looking good. So wait, let's make sure of this. Here, Tony Stark? He's a dad—him and Pepper just had their first son a few months ago."

Gwendolyn smiled, folding her hands together on the table. "Not in my world. I couldn't imagine. Tony, a dad? Is he a good one?"

"Great," Becky said, nodding. She always had a sense of pride when she talked about Tony and his baby boy. She was so proud of him. "He spoils him rotten."

Gwendolyn chuckled, shaking her head. "Not surprising. What about Dr. Banner? Clint? Natasha?"

Becky smiled, amazed that she was talking to a woman from another dimension. This was absolutely crazy. "Bruce is my best friend, and I'm really close with Clint and Natasha. I think the two of them are together, but they keep it secret."

The blonde woman sighed, seemingly upset by this topic, but Becky didn't know why. She blushed suddenly, and looked at Becky through her lashes. "And, uh, do you know a Steve Rogers? How is he?"

A huge grin tore apart Becky's face and she chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't know how he's doing, because he hasn't answered any of my calls. He's probably at the gym or something. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago…"

Gwendolyn nearly spit out the coffee in her mouth, her eyes going wide. "Oh my god," she said, leaning forward towards Becky. "Is he your—"

"He's my fiancé," she replied with a smile, holding up her left hand again for emphasis. Gwendolyn's jaw dropped, and Becky raised her eyebrows. "Why? Do you know him?"

The woman simply raised her left hand as well, displaying the ring that still surprised Becky. It was just so similar to hers, making her wonder…

Oh my dear Lord Jesus Christ.

"There is no frigging way," Becky muttered, grabbing the woman's hand and looking at the ring. She brought up her left hand beside them, and they both gasped at the same time.

"This is way too crazy," Gwendolyn muttered, shaking her head.

Becky couldn't believe this. What were the chances of A.) spilling coffee all over a woman from another dimension B.) said woman happening to work at the same organization as her or C.) SHE WAS ENGAGED TO THE SAME MAN?

After staring at each other for what seemed like hours, both women burst into hysterical fits of laughter, shaking their heads. "I can't believe this!" Becky shouted, shaking her head

"Oh, you have to tell me," Gwendolyn began, waving her hand at the other woman. "Is he as big an idiot with you as he is with me?"

Becky rolled her eyes, her mouth falling open. "Yes! Dear Lord, the man's so stupid sometimes! Someone who obviously hated me once told him I was cheating on him with Bruce Banner, and he actually believed them. It was only a few months ago, and we've been together for over four years now. He felt so bad after, but I mean, God—how stupid can he be sometimes?"

"Are you serious?" Gwendolyn nearly shouted over her laughter. "Only him. Loki saved my life while we were fighting once, and Steve got so overprotective because he was jealous—I think he thought I'd leave him for Loki."

At this, Becky actually did spit out her coffee, but thankfully into a napkin. She burst into hysterics again, tears falling from the corner of her eye. "He would think that. My God, he can be so naïve sometimes."  
Gwendolyn chuckled, nodding her head. "You got that right."

The bell over the door of the shop chimed and both women looked over to see none other but the idiot himself walk in. He looked around for a few seconds, until his eyes landed on Becky. He offered her a smile and walked over. "Hey, sweetheart," he said, kissing her on the cheek before sitting down in the seat between her and Gwendolyn.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking over at the blonde for the first time. He furrowed his eyebrows, glancing her over. "Have we met before?"  
Gwendolyn smiled, looking over the man who, in her own dimension, would be fawning over her. "No, I don't think we have," she said, extending out her hand. "I'm Gwendolyn Powers."

Steve smiled, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am. Steve Rogers." Gwendolyn's grin grew even bigger, and she shook her head. Becky chuckled, looking at the two of them, and slipped her hand into Steve's.

"Well, I really should be going," Gwendolyn said, standing up from the table and folding her hands together. "My fiancé's probably going to be worried sick. He didn't want me coming here in the first place."

"Oh, I bet," Becky said in reply, standing up with her. "He's always the type to over worry. Tell him you were in good hands."  
Gwendolyn chuckled, looking over at Steve. She nodded vigorously. "He's probably a nervous wreck. I've been gone a lot longer than I thought I would be."

"I'm sorry I kept you," Becky said. She smiled at the woman, and considered shaking her hand, but shook her head and pulled her into a hug instead. Gwendolyn stiffened, but after a few seconds, hugged her back. "Good luck with him," Becky said when she pulled away.

The blonde cast one more look over to Steve, who was eyeing them strangely, and chuckled. "You, too," she whispered, patting Becky's arm before walking over to Steve. "It was nice meeting you."

Steve immediately stood up and shook her hand. "You, too, ma'am." Gwendolyn offered them both one last smile and then walked out of the coffee shop, shaking her head.

"You two know each other?" Steve asked, looking at the blonde through the window. Becky handed him his coffee and smiled.

"No, I bumped into her by accident. That's why my jacket's covered in coffee," she said, waving a hand to indicate it. Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes at her. "I know her fiancé, though."

"Who is he?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Becky looked over at the man she was going to marry in just a few more months. She smiled, reaching forward to take his hand. "An old friend."


End file.
